La seule qui ait compté
by ShipLarryStylinson
Summary: OC/Niall Horan. Je l'aimais. Je l'aime toujours. Mais après ce qu'il m'a fait, plutôt mourir que de l'avouer.


Un réveil qui n'arrête pas de sonner, une mère t'engueulant pour descendre manger, voila en quoi consiste ton premier jour de cours. Tu te lèves donc vite fait, et fais une toilette express. Vient ensuite le moment de doute. Quelle tenue choisir? Simple ou sophistiqué? Swag ou BCBG?

**-Directioner, te souffla une petite voix dans ta tête.**  
** -Parfait!**

Une petite marinière à la Louis par-ci, une veste à la Harry par-là, un pantalon à la Niall, des chaussures à la Liam, et un regard à la Zayn. Et voila. Hum...Nan... Pas de pantalon "Niall". Plutôt un Louis. Tu ne voulais plus repenser à _Lui_. Pas après le coup qu'il t'a fait.  
Un crayon dans les cheveux, quelques mèches tombant par-ci par-là, et voila! Un coup de Blush et de Baume à la pêche plus tard, tu es prête.

Tu descends à la salle à manger pour engloutir un p'tit déj équilibré, à savoir 3 crêpes au Nutella avec un bon jus... Du salon, tu entendis ta mère t'appeller.

**-Tiens [Y/N], c'est pas les garçons que t'aimes bien?**  
** -Où ça?**  
** -A la télé.**  
** -AAAHH! J'y crois pas c'est les One Direction!**

**-Je me trouve en ce moment même avec les One Direction, qui ont une grande surprise à vous faire! Dîtes-nous plutôt Liam, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mystère?**  
** -Eh bien, enfaîte, on a discuté avec les Garçons, et étant donné que notre deuxième album est prêt,nous avons décidé de prendre un peu de recul pour garder les pieds sur terre, et donc on passera cette année comme le reste des personnes de ...**  
** -Ce que Liam veut dire, l'interrompit Louis, c'est qu'on va passer une formidable année à étudier comme le commun des mortels dans le lycée Seventies! **

**-... ... OMG! Mamaaaaan! Les One Direction viennent dans mon lycée! MON LYCEE! Waaaaah! Je vais mourir!**  
** -Mourir ne sera pas une excuse pour rater ton bus chérie!**  
** -Ah oui c'est vrai! Aurevoir Maman, aurevoir Papa!**

Ce n'est qu'en cours de route que tu as compris ce que la venue des 1D signifiait. Cela voulait dire qu'Il reviendrait aussi. Tu devras affronter Niall et garder la tête haute.

_**FLASH BACK.**_

_Encore une belle journée qui venait de s'achever. Journée qui, soit dit en passant, tu avais passée avec le garçon parfait, Niall Horan. Vous aviez fêté vos 2 mois ensemble à bord de mer._  
_ -Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés?_  
_ -Je ne l'oublierai pas de sitôt. C'était mon tour d' acheter du café pour les gars. J'étais descendu à l'épicerie a côté de l'hôtel et je me suis fait attaquer par des fans en délire. Elles avaient réussi à m'arracher mes lunettes, et elle allaient presque m'enlever ma chemise. _  
_-Et moi j'étais descendue prendre du lait et des fans hystériques me sont passées dessus pour se jeter sur toi. Du coup, je t'ai pris en pitié et j'ai crié que Zayn était dehors torse nu. Le temps qu'elle reviennent, je t'avais caché chez moi._  
_-Et depuis..._  
_-Et depuis..._  
_-Nous sommes arrivés là..._

_Le lendemain, tu avais reçu un texto:_

_De: Niall 3_

_Salut [Y/N], tu peux venir à l'hôtel? xxx_

_Une robe d'été vite enfilée, un peu de crayon et de baume (pastèque cette fois), des ballerines plates et un chignon fait à la vite, tu étais prête pour voir ton chéri. Une fois dans le Hall de l'hôtel cependant, tu as regretté ton empressement. Une vision d'horreur s'offrait à toi. Niall dans les bras d'une potiche décolorée, s'embrassant langoureusement, et te donnant envie de vomir. Niall n'avait même pas remarué ta présence. Il continuait à l'embrasser, à te faire souffrir. Puis, à un moment, il s'est détaché d'elle et lui a chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille, et, au vu du regard qu'elle lui lança, ça devait être très plaisant. Elle est montée à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Niall. Il t'a lancé un regard froid, poignant, et est monté à sa suite._

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

C'est depuis ce jour qu'il avait commencé à se lacher, à sortir à droite et à gauche, te rappellant ainsi à chaque fois que tu n'étais qu'une fille de plus.

Arrivée au Lycée, tu te dirigeais vers le casier qui t'étais assigné quand quelqu'un s'est mis a crier en te voyant. Bientôt, toute une horde s'est mise à courir en ta Direction. Tu as mis un temps à comprendre que la cible n'était pas toi, mais les 5 beaux garçons derrière toi. A peine tu t'étais écartée qu'ue horde de sauvages avait envahi l'emplacement où tu te trouvais il y'a quelques secondes. Et puis tu Les vis. Tu _Le_ vis. Il avait tellement changé. Ces cheveux tiraient maintenant vers le brun, et il avait l'air si Se...Salop, odieux, menteur! Tu laissais tomber l'occasion de les voir, de toute façon, c'était impossible avec toutes ces groupies...Tu a donc pris tes affaires et es rentrée en classe pour ton premier cours de P.C. A midi, comme l'année dernière, tu n'as pas mangé à la cantine, tu trouvais ça infecte. Tu préféras emporter avec toi ton déjeuner au Parc près du Lycée et le manger dans le calme. Enfin, pas si calme que ça.

** -Eh...[Y/N] c'est ça! **  
** -Euh...Oui c'est m...Louis! Mais...Comment tu te souviens de moi?**  
** -Disons que t'étais la seule petite amie potable de Niall...**  
** -Oh...****_Lui_****...**  
** -Mouais je comprends...Ecoute, quand il t'a fait ça, on a tous essayé de le raisonner mais il a rien voulu nous dire...ni entendre...**  
** -Ecoute, c'est sympa Louis mais... Niall et moi c'est fi...**  
** -Dis pas ça! Depuis que vous êtes plus ensemble il est lus le même qu'on connaît. Il se forge une sale réputation...**  
** -Ecoute Louis...C'est sympa mais, c'est lui qui...qui m'a trompée sous mes yeux, alors je vois pas pourquoi je lui reparlerai...**  
** -Je vois...Mais même si tu peux pas blairer Niall, nous on est là...**  
** -Okkééé...au fait, j'ai pas droit à une récompense?**  
** -Une réc...Pourquoi?**  
** -Ca fait exactement 9 minutes que je parle à un des One Direction et j'ai pas encore crié...**  
** -Haha! Ouais...**  
** -Mais dis, pourquoi vous êtes retournés au Lycée?**  
** -C'était pour qu'on puisse vivre une expérience d'ados normaux...Ca manquait à certains d'entre nous avec la tournée et tout...Bon, les cours vont bientôt reprendre, je pense qu'on doit rentrer.**  
** -Ouaip...Lycée Tic Tac...Libère-moi!**

Louis est sympa finalement. Tu es rentrée au Lycée en sa compagnie. Une fois arrivée, tu es allée avec lui saluer les Boys. Tu étais tellement heureuse de pouvoir leur parler. Mais ton sourire s'est évanoui dès que tu as vu le regard qu'il t'a porté...On ne te l'avait fait qu'une seule fois. Il y'a 4 mois, par la même personne, dans le hall d'un hôtel...

-

Trois mois sont passés depuis la rentrée. Tu n'as pas dit un seul mot à Niall depuis, et lui non plus. mais le revoir tous les jours te faisait mal à chaque fois. Tu avais l'impression qu'il cherchait encore à te faire du mal, après tout ce temps. Perdue dans tes pensées, tu percutas une personne de plein fouet.

** -Eh mais ça va pas poufiasse?!**

Super, de toutes les écervelées du Lycée, je suis tombée sur la dernière gourde de Niall.

** -Eh Oh je te parle Salope!**  
** -Pardon tu t'es vue dans une glace?**  
** -Moi au moins je suis Populaire, j'ai des amis et un petit ami merveilleux.**  
** -Déja ta popularité tu peux te la foutre là où je pense. De deux je pense pas que ces thons qui te suivent partout sont des "amis". Et enfin, je m'en contrefiche que t'aies un copain, car "Être célibataire ne veut pas dire que tu es faible mais que tu es assez fort(e) pour attendre ce que tu mérites vraiment"**  
** -Parle-moi sur un autre ton Bébé! Je te rappelle que je suis la petite amie de Niall! Et puis c'est nul ce que tu viens de dire, franchement, qui a pu pondre un truc pareil?**  
** -Bah tu vois, c'est ton petit ami qui l'a dit!**  
** -De toute façon, c'est moi qu'il aime!**  
** -Oh attends, c'est ce que disait celle d'avant, et celle d'avant, et l'autre là...**  
** -Oui mais moi je l'ime et lui et moi on est très intimes.**  
** -Ah oui! Dis moi une seule chose sur lui!**  
** -Eh bien, Niall est trè bon en guitare...**  
** -Pardon? Tu sors avec lui et tout ce que tu sais c'est qu'il sait jouer de la guitare?**  
** -Eh bah vas-y toi, tu te prends pour qui?**  
** -Tu vois moi, si j'étais sa petite amie, je saurais que Niall chante sous la douche, qu'il est claustrophobe et a peur quand il est trop entouré par la foule de fan, que ses cheveux sont naturellement bruns, que ses parents s'appellent Bobby et Maura, qu'il rit facilement, qu'il est honnête et qu'il est généreux, que... que ça le blesse quand les fans se jettent sur les autres boys et pas lui, alors qu'il ne devrait pas, car il est incroyable...**

J'avais dit ça d'un trait. J'en avais besoin. Je levai mon regard. Les élèves avaient formé une ronde autour de nous et m'écoutaient parler depuis le début. Certains avaient même sorti leurs portables et enregistraient tout. La poufiasse, elle, semblait avoir repris son souffle.

** -Bah tu vois, je m'en fiche. Parcequ'aux dernières nouvelles, c'est pas avec toi qu'il sort mais avec moi!**

** -Va te faire foutre...**

Aïe! Pile au mauvais moment! En effet, le proviseur passait justemet par là. Et comme on s'y attendait...

** -Miss [Y/N]! Je ne tolérerai pas un tel language dans mon établissement! Vous aurez une retenue à la fin des cours! Allez vous tous, dispersez-vous!**

Chacun partit de son côté, et je pûs alors Le voir. il avait tout vu et tout entendu du début à la fin. Et là, il me regardait avec cette étrange lueur dans ses yeux...

-

Il y'avait tant d'endroits où tu aimerais être en ce moment. Au centre commercial, au ciné, dans ta chambre... Mais non! Tu étais en Retenue! En retenue! Alors que tu n'avais rien fait! Mais les profs avaient un don, apparître au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment! Si le proviseur était venue...disons 3 minutes plus tôt, il aurait vu que c'était elle qui m'avait traitée de poufiasse et de Salope. Et maitenant tu étais cloîtrée dans une salle de classe, sans portable ni arme dangereuse, à attendre l'arrivée des autres - s'il y en avait - pour que la prof ferme la porte à clé.

Tu ne dûs pas attendre logtemps car bientôt, tu entendis un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la prof, une clé la main, ainsi qu'un autre élève, le deuxième collé sûrement. Tu cachai ton visage derrière un livre. T'allais pas faire la causette non plus. Une fois que la porte fut fermée à clé, tu baissai ton livre pour voir qui était collé. Comme il était assis devant toi, tu ne le voyais que de dos. Un T-Shirt rouge sans motif à l'arrière, pas de tatouages. Par contre des cheveux bruns aux racines qui viraient au blond vers les point... Quoi?! C'est...

** -Niall!**

Il se retourna vers toi, un sourire aux lèvres.

** -Lui-même.**  
** -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?**  
** -Je suis collé!**  
** -Non.**  
** -Pourquoi?**  
** -Tu es Niall Horan. **  
** -Oui et toi tu es [Y/N].**  
** -Te moques pas. Je veux dire, tous les profs vous font des traitements de faveur. Même si tu avais été collé, tu aurais pu prétendre un enregistrement, appeler ton agent ou n'importe quoi... Attends! t'étais là quand je me suis disputée avec ta copine et...**  
** -Ex.**  
** -Quoi?**  
** -Je l'ai quittée.**  
** -Quoi?! Laisse tomber... T'étais là! T'as vu quand le proviseur m'a donné une retenue...Tu...Tu savais que j'étais collée avoue-le!**  
** -J'avoue Mme Holmes.**  
** -Je blague pas! Pourquoi t'es là?**  
** -Pour te parler.**  
** -Me parler ou me faire souffrir?**  
** -Te parler.**  
** -Dégage!**  
** -C'est fermé à clé.**  
** -Fous-moi la paix Niall! Ca t'a pas suffi de me tromper sous mes yeux le lendemain de nos deux mois! Non! Monsieur en voulait plus. Monsieur s'affiche toutes les semaines avec une fille différente pour bien me montrer que je n'étais qu'une fille de plus. En plus de cela, il fallait que tu reviennes étudier - Comme par hasard - dans MON lycée! Niall James Horan, je te déteste!**  
** -Non! Tu n'es pas une fille de plus. Tu es la seule qui ait compté!**  
** -Niall, arrête! Pourquoi? Tu sais que je t'aime et tu joues avec ça! Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé, mais toi tu n'en tiens pas compte! **  
** -Non [Y/N]! Ecoute-moi! Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir!**  
** -Mais c'est ce que tu as fait!**

Malgré moi je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes de couler.

** -Non ne pleure pas s'il te plaît! Jamais je n'ai voulu que tu souffres. Je pensais juste que comme ça tu m'oublierais plus facilement. Mais moi je n'ai pas pu t'oublier. Alors je suis revenu. Pour toi...**  
** -J'aimerais te croire Niall mais je ne peux pas. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?**  
** -J'avais peur. Peur que tu ne subisses les menaces des groupies, les questions des paparazzis. Je ne voulais pas que tu vives dans mon ombre. Tu es une fille formidable et je voulais que tu aies une belle vie. Et puis j'avais un peu peur que tu me laisses tomber...**  
** -Niall! J'étais folle amoureuse de toi pourquoi je t'aurais quitté.**  
** -Nos fans peuvent être très... persuasives. Et puis, je suis pas l'incarnation du prince charmant. Les filles préfèrent toujours Harry, Zayn et les autres et c'est blessant. **  
** -Je le sais, et tu ne devrais pas t'en faire...**  
** -Je sais, je t'ai entendu le dire à l'autre potiche durant votre... accrochage on va dire.**  
** -Imbécile.**  
** -L'imbécile à quelque chose à te dire.**  
** -Comment ça?**  
** -En exclusivité pour toi, le nouveau titre de notre Album, que je... nous avons écrit en pensant à toi... Les gars vous pouvez venir.**

Tu allais lui dire qu'il délirait et que la porte était fermée à clé quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit, faisant place à quatre magnifiques garçons.

**-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?**  
** -Tiens Niall, ta guitare.**  
** -Thanks. Allez on y va.**

watch?v=xGPeNN9S0Fg

** -Je... C'est... Mais...**  
** -Chut, ne dis rien. C'est un peu ridicule mais voila... Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues, et c'est de toi dont je suis amoureux...**  
** -Je t'aime Niall Horan.**  
** -Je t'aime [Y/N].**

** -Bah sinon je t'aime Harry.**  
** -Je t'aime aussi Louis.**  
** -Je t'aime Zayn.**  
** -Je t'aime Liam.**

** -Euh... On m'explique le délire?**  
** -Bah c'était la minute nunuche non?**  
** -Bande de crétins immatures...**

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant place à une prof en furie. Mais rien ne t'importait plus désormais, car tu étais avec lui.


End file.
